


Vaseline

by poisonousfrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonousfrog/pseuds/poisonousfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean started it, but Castiel finished it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaseline

Dean initiated it, but Castiel finished it.

  
Dean was surprised, although he supposed he shouldn't have been. Castiel was an angel after all; superior strength, superior speed... superior stamina.  
He had kissed Castiel suddenly, catching the angel unawares. Castiel has responded with a surprised gasp and just stared, wide-eyed at Dean. Just as Dean was about to pull away and apologise, Castiel closed his mouth around Dean's and his expression softened. Dean lead the kiss, silently coaching Castiel on his technique.

Then Castiel's hands started to rummage. He greedily explored every part of Dean, ripping off his clothes; literally. Dean could barely catch a breath as Castiel's kiss deepened and became more hungry. Castiel's hands stroked, scraped, molested every part of Dean. Up his arms and into his hair, grabbing fistfuls and tugging Dean's head harder into his own. One hand wandering down his neck, his back, forcing through his underwear band and grabbing his ass roughly. Dean moaned. Castiel growled. The other hand came down, tearing away the last piece of cloth left on Dean, his lips never leaving Dean's. Both hands grabbing and rubbing Dean's cheeks.

  
“Cas,” Dean tried to pull away to speak. “Castiel...”

  
Castiel shoved Dean against the wall, stepping back a little, his hands gripping Dean's hips.

  
“Yes, Dean?” His voice was thick with lust.

  
Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Castiel was back, his hot tongue exploring every inch. Dean moaned and tried to take back control. Sex was _his_ thing. He grabbed Castiel's wrists and pulled them off his hips, taking them in one hand and grabbing Castiel's hair with the other. He rubbed his cock against Castiel's crotch, furious that the angel was still clothed. He let go of Castiel's wrists to work at his belt. He didn't get very far.

  
Castiel used his body to shove Dean back into the wall. He stepped away from Dean for a second, and returned naked. He grabbed Dean by the back of the neck and flung him around, pushing his face against the wall as he dry-humped against his ass. Dean could feel his hot dick nudging his cheeks. Castiel's hands went back to exploring Dean, up his thighs and his back, lathering Dean with kisses, and bites. He sucked on Dean's neck, growling and moaning.

  
With a snap, they were on Dean's bed. Dean landed with a thumpf, knocking the air out of him. Castiel flipped him over again, kissing his face, his hands finally finding his cock.

  
Dean gave a long moan of pleasure, thrusting his hips into Castiel's hand. Castiel chuckled. He grabbed at Dean's hips again and pulled him down the bed, and angled them, pushing Dean's knees apart. He went straight for Dean's ass, thumbing at his hole, desperately trying to get in.

  
Dean tensed and wriggled away, pulling his face away from Castiel's.

  
“Cas, wait,” he gasped. Castiel's fingers kept wriggling. “Cas, stop!”

  
Castiel reacted like he'd been electrocuted. He let go of Dean completely and stared at him in horror. Dean felt the chill and ached for Castiel again. He reached for him.

  
“Cas, it's okay,” he gasped, hoarsely. “Come back.”

  
Castiel hesitated. “I-”

  
“We need lube,” Dean said, leaning up and grabbing Castiel's arms, dislodging him and forcing him back on top of Dean. “You can't just go straight up there, you'll hurt me.”

  
“What is lube?” Castiel asked.

  
“Top drawer,” Dean wildly gestured to his bedside table. “jar of vaseline.”

  
Castiel leaned over, stretching to reach without moving from Dean. Dean took the opportunity, shimmied down and took Castiel's cock in his hands. Castiel's body jolted, almost losing his balance.

  
Castiel moaned, low and loud.  
“Deeeeeaaan...” he gasped. He pulled away from Dean and kissed him again, hard.

  
“Lube, Cas,” Dean muttered through Castiel's teeth.

  
Castiel picked Dean up and threw him back onto the bed. He rolled off, broke the handle off the drawer and grabbed the jar.

  
“How much?”

  
“As much as you can,” Dean said.

  
Castiel was back on him in an instant, smearing the cold jelly onto Dean. He pinned Dean down with his body, and suddenly stopped.

  
He stared deep into Dean's eyes, right through to his soul. Tenderly touching Dean's cheek, he said; “mine,” and pushed gently, slowly into Dean.

  
Dean couldn't remember anything except for Cas. His body was on fire.

  
“Does it hurt?” Castiel asked.

  
Dean shook his head, unable to speak. Castiel smiled, and glowed. He leaned down, kissed Dean again softly, and then hungrily.

  
His pace picked up and Dean met every thrust until he could no longer feel his hips.

His orgasm was the most powerful he'd ever had. Castiel came a few seconds later, lighting up the room so Dean had to cover his eyes. He floated in the light for a long time, Castiel cradling against him, their aftershocks washing over them.

It was dark when Dean opened his eyes. Every muscle ached.  
“Cas?” He mumbled.  
“Yes?” Came the reply.  
“What the hell was that?”  
“Did you like it?” Castiel asked, sounding genuinely concerned.  
“Did I like it?” Dean repeated, biting back a chuckle. “What do you think?”  
“Your soul went pink,” Castiel replied. “Generally that only happens when someone is very happy.”  
Dean groped around for Castiel, finding him sprawled out next to him, sweaty and hot.  
“Yes,” he murmured, pulling himself against Castiel's body. “yes, I liked it.”


End file.
